


Солярис

by Elefwin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: О том, как Краглин собрался было в бессрочный отпуск, но что-то его удержало.





	Солярис

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266629) by [Lasertits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasertits/pseuds/Lasertits). 



“Путеводитель автостопщика по галактике” вывалился к нам из дыры в другую вселенную, и сведения, изложенные в нём, почти всегда — смертельно и/или забавно — неверны. Тем не менее во всём квадранте он очень популярен — даже несмотря на то, что язык оригинала в нашей вселенной не существует, так что иди знай, перевели “Путеводитель” искуснейшие лингвисты галактики или просто насочиняли всякого по пьяни. 

О Солярисе там говорится следующее:  
“Всю планету покрывает разумный океан, способный читать мысли посетителей и с поразительной точностью воплощать их самые тайные страхи и желания. Воссоединитесь с любимыми! Или безнаказанно убейте их! Познайте чувственность, которую подавляли до сих пор! Совершите самое безумное путешествие — в недра подсознания!  
Доступ к планете открыт только с находящегося на низкой орбите фешенебельного курорта, предоставляющего круговой обзор океанской поверхности, полную свободу действий и — по желанию — гуманное устранение лишившихся рассудка.  
Посетителям следует помнить, что все “явления” основаны на их собственных воспоминаниях и вывозу со станции не подлежат. Поедание “явлений”, вступление с ними в брак или откладывание в них яиц не даст ощутимого результата. Купание настоятельно не рекомендуется. Существа на кремниевой основе могут испытывать головные боли, а иногда и взрываться — перед посещением советуем принять болеутоляющее.  
 **Из океана не пить.** " 

*

“Путеводитель”, конечно, ошибается. Нет там никакого фешенебельного курорта. Ничего нет, один океан.   
Он занимает всю планету, бурлит, рождая почти знакомые образы. Краглин подгоняет свой маленький межпланетник так близко, как только позволяет сила тяжести, ложится на орбиту. Его кораблик — изящная штучка, вся в хроме и белом, чертовски дорогая. Богатенький мажор, у которого он её угнал, натравил на него, небось, весь Корпус Нова.  
А и плевать, между ними уже несколько гиперпрыжков, хоть это роскошное корытце на такое и не рассчитано.  
Океан тянется к нему километровыми волнами, как любопытный малыш за игрушкой.  
“И тебе привет”, — думает Краглин.  
У него с собой припасов на двое суток — сколько поместилось на борт. Жизнеобеспечение продержится трое. Он отключил коммуникатор и перебил опознавательный сигнал. У него есть ружьё, упаковка таблеток смерти и стрела, которой он не может управлять.  
Ему не помешают.

*

В первую ночь он чувствует, как Солярис шарит у него в мозгу — бесконечно бережно и словно бормоча себе под нос. Это не слова, а скорее вспышки эмоций, быстрые и яркие, как фейерверк.  
“Как интересно! — слышится ему. — Какой ты замечательный!”  
Каждое его воспоминание, каждая глупая фантазия оказываются одинаково удивительны.   
“Я самый обыкновенный, — отвечает Краглин из глубин зыбкого сна про “Эклектор”. — Я никто”.   
“Нет-нет! — возражают ему. — Только посмотри на это! И на это! И на это тоже! Какая красота! Мы никогда ничего подобного не видели!”  
Просматривается всё — от обыденного (сходил отлить) до уютного (мамины объятья, лежишь “маленькой ложечкой”...), до ужасного (твоё первое задание, и ты пытаешься зажать вспоротый живот боевого товарища, а крики срываются в предсмертное бульканье), до... до самого...   
“Нет, пожалуйста, только не это”, — умоляет Краглин, но поздно: воспоминание оживает.   
Он это уже видел миллион раз, но сейчас ему показывают полноцветную трёхмерную версию высочайшего качества, и отвернуться невозможно.   
Океан в восторге. “Прекрасно! Как восхитительна смерть! И скорбь! И ужас! И чувство вины! Как необычно, как чудесно!” — он с любовью разглядывает всё в подробностях.  
“Проснись, проснись, проснись, — паникует Краглин. — О Миросознанье, дай мне проснуться. Именем увядших сисек Новы Прайм”.  
Связь обрывается, как лопнувшая резинка. Он садится на койке, весь дрожа, в холодном поту. Дурацкая, дурацкая затея. О чём он вообще думал? Краглин смотрит на блистер с таблетками — но только смотрит.

*

Второй день проходит, как в тумане. Он механически ест, читает книгу, закачанную в планшет. Сеть здесь не ловит. Он пытается подрочить — ничего не выходит. Он просто лежит, положив руку на колотящееся сердце, и гадает, сколько ударов ещё осталось.  
В полдень он сидит нагишом в мягком белом кожаном пилотском кресле, потому что выкуси, мажорчик, вот почему. Задрав костлявые ноги на пульт, он разглядывает океан далеко внизу. Океан выстраивает высокие похожие на замки конструкции — и разрушает их, снова и снова. Действует успокаивающе. В голове у Краглина пусто, как у бота-ремонтника.   
— О, Beasties! Ты вспомнил!  
От потрясения Краглин чуть не падает с кресла.  
Но не падает, а разворачивается так резко, что приходится тормозить ногами, и таращится на фигуру в дверях. Фигура подпирает косяк и копается в жестянке с мелкими тварюшками, выбирая тех, что пожирнее.  
Глаза у гостя затянуты льдом. Сгустки синей крови и лёгочная ткань стекают изо рта, когда он говорит. Костяшки на руке с жестянкой растрескались до кости.  
Йонду разглядывает наряд Краглина, вернее, его отсутствие. Поднимает безволосую бровь, облизывает клык распухшим языком.  
— Ну фигассе здрасьте, — и лыбится плотоядно. 

*

Краглин крепко зажмуривается и для верности закрывает глаза руками. А вот уши заткнуть уже нечем. Он слышит глухой стук — что-то поставили на пол, — шелест плаща, лязг сапог — и как перед ним опускаются на колени. Дёргается, когда голого тела касается мёрзлая кожа.  
— Извини. Не хотел тебя пугать. Эй...  
И вот не так уж и холодно. Тёплые руки отнимают его ладони от лица — Краглин жмурится изо всех сил. Жёсткие ремешки врезаются в нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, цепляются за волосы на груди. Против рёбер медленно бьётся чужое сердце. Шеи касается смрадное дыхание, чужие руки стаскивают его с кресла и стискивают в объятии.  
Он чувствует твёрдую кромку импланта и знает — знает, что всё это рассыпалось пылью где-то там, среди звёзд, и всё же — вот оно, здесь и сейчас.  
Он не может толком вздохнуть, не смеет открыть глаза. Мир снова встал на место, и теперь всё будет хорошо. 

*

Есть кое-какие мелочи. На одежде Йонду не оказывается застёжек, и её приходится срезать. Не хватает пары шрамов. Он добрее и ласковее, чем надо бы, и больше похож на образ из влажных фантазий Краглина, чем на оригинал с его дурным характером…  
Краглину посрать.   
Особенно когда его почти затрахали до смерти. Когда к спине прижимается крепкое тело, член вбивается в задницу, а зубы так глубоко впиваются в заветное местечко на загривке, что кровь капает на простыню. Когда можно подтянуть ногу Йонду к груди, пока до того не доходит и он не раскрывается, чтобы Краглин мог ему отлизать.  
Под конец он лежит на спине, а восхитительно тяжёлый Йонду — сверху. Они уже не трахаются, просто трутся друг о друга. Это третий или четвёртый по счёту раз. Йонду толкается бёдрами жёстко и быстро — обалденно, не хуже, чем когда он внутри. Краглин скрестил длинные ноги у Йонду на пояснице, подгоняя его. Шея неудобно согнута — его впечатывают в изголовье, и Краглин не может упереться в изголовье руками, потому что Йонду держит его запястья так крепко, что пальцы сжимаются сами собой. Это идеально.   
— Идеально, — выдыхает он Йонду в рот. — Ох, блядь, да. Вот так.  
Йонду отпускает его запястья — и сильной мозолистой рукой берёт за горло. Садится, выпрямляет локоть и слегка опирается на руку, обрывая очередной стон. Краглин едва заметно кивает. Йонду ослабляет хватку, разрешает ему всосать восхитительный воздуха глоток — и повторяет всё сначала. Безвоздушные паузы становятся всё длиннее; Йонду дрочит им обоим, останавливаясь, когда даёт Краглину вдохнуть.  
Это сводит с ума. Очень скоро он тратит весь свой воздух на мольбы не останавливаться, быстрее, сильнее, ещё. Дайте ему кончить. Да...  
...И его снова накрывает, и не остаётся ничего, кроме двух рук — одна сжимает горло, другая член, а потом первая отпускает, а вторая не перестаёт, и он вскрикивает и бурно кончает.   
— Ничего горячее в жизни не видел, — хрипит Йонду ему в ухо.  
Он снова ложится сверху, вжимается бёдрами, трётся о ставший слишком чувствительным член. Это неприятно, почти больно — Краглину нравится.   
Он нажимает пальцами по обе стороны широкого извилистого шрама там, где когда-то у Йонду на спине был гребень. Там ещё остались нервные окончания — глубже, чем смогли дотянуться скальпели, кусачки и резаки.   
Краглин с силой проводит вниз, до самой задницы, и смотрит, как Йонду выгибается по-кошачьи и изливается между ними. 

*

Он встаёт с койки на ватных ногах, пропотевший насквозь, глупо улыбаясь во всё лицо. Осталось ещё немного воды и батончиков из сухпайка — он возвращается в постель с батончиком и бутылкой. Йонду нос воротит от воды, но от батончика откусывает и медленно жуёт, и хмурится.   
— Ваще никакого вкуса, — говорит он с набитым ртом. — Раньше хоть дерьмовый был.   
А потом наклоняется, прихватывает Краглина за загривок и языком проталкивает всё это со слюною вместе ему в рот. Это абсолютно отвратительно, Краглин давится, и у него опять стоит, как штык. Потому что это центаврианские брачные повадки, и Йонду проделывал с ним такое лишь однажды — ну, в тот раз, когда Краглин чуть не умер. Скормил ему сырого мяса прямо в медблоке, на глазах у врача. Так что сухпаёк — это большой прогресс в плане безопасности и вкуса, но главное — чувство, которое за ним стоит. “Я тебя люблю” не идёт ни в какое сравнение.   
Краглин так и съедает весь батончик — по кусочку “со вторых рук”. Под конец они просто целуются. 

*

— Пойдём со мной. Пожалуйста.   
— Ты ж знаешь, что я не настоящий. Не он на самом деле.  
— Мне похер. Я так больше не могу. Не могу — один. Прошу тебя.  
— Я никуда не смогу отсюда уйти. Да здесь и нет никого — только ты и океан, который видит сны.  
Краглин дрожит всем телом, цепляется за Йонду, как дитя. Повторяет “прошу”, как будто это что-нибудь изменит, как будто вселенной есть дело до одного мелкого тощего ксандарианца из биллионов.   
Вселенная, как водится, в упор его не слышит.   
— Вот, — он суёт таблетки Йонду в руки. — Накорми меня ещё раз. Тебе... тебе хватит одной, они настоящие. Позволь мне остаться.  
Йонду рассматривает блистер — стандартный светло-зелёный с мелкими белыми таблетками в пластиковых ячейках. С виду ничего особенного. А вот на обороте — лозунг или стишок от какого-то культа самоубийц. И картинка с мультяшной кавайной леди Смертью заодно. Правильное вещество, и запрещённое — не то слово.   
— Уверен?  
— Ага. Да, сэр. Я — я уверен.  
Йонду вскрывает одну ячейку. Таблетка выкатывается ему на ладонь и выглядит не опаснее лекарства от похмелья. Он засовывает таблетку за щёку, проводит пальцем Краглину под глазом, размазывая слёзы, которых они оба как бы не замечают.  
— Иди сюда.  
Краглин закрывает глаза и принимает поцелуй.  
И открывает глаза, не получив ничего, кроме языка.   
— Что... — и Йонду отстраняется, смотрит на него с нежностью... и со всей силы лупит в лоб головой. 

*

Это внезапно больно что пиздец. Ну хоть Краглин вырубился.   
— Твою м-мать, — он хватается за голову. — Чёртов придурок, с чего ты взял, что я тебя убью?  
Краглин не отвечает — валяется, наполовину свесившись с койки, как сломанная марионетка. Йонду укладывает его как следует, накрывает одеялом и бредёт в кабину управления, задевая стены, придерживая голову, чтоб не отвалилась.   
Включить обратно опознавательный сигнал и коммуникатор оказывается легко, отправить сообщение — невозможно. Видимо, техника не улавливает его голос. А если бы и ловила, то вряд ли на принимающей стороне его бы услышали. Кажется, он сотворён по заказу для одного Краглина.   
В конце концов он звонит своему сыну и отсылает им набор шумовых помех на повторе. Уж это их разбудит.   
Он разгоняет жалкое подобие двигателя и берёт курс на ближайшую точку прыжка. Кораблик трогается неспешно, как миниатюрная дамочка на воскресную прогулку в парк. Йонду презрительно скалится, включает автопилот и возвращается проверить, как там Краглин. 

*

Йонду сидит на полу, обхватив руками колени, и смотрит на спящего Краглина. Корабль потихоньку удаляется от Соляриса, медленно, но верно.   
Он чувствует, что начинает терять чёткость — как обмылок, растворяющийся в горячей воде. Его охватывают покой и умиротворение, каких он раньше не знал — ну разве что лёжа в отцовской сумке.  
В нём звучат голоса — все, кто когда-либо здесь был, и все, кого они помнят. Он вмещает их всех. Он — это они, и они — это он, и все они суть одно. Он и Краглин тоже, потому что хранит его воспоминания.   
Это хорошо. Если кто-то и заслуживает сохранения в этой единой сущности, так это Краглин. Он сбережёт его в себе до конца времён и множественной вселенной, и тогда семя-Солярис прорастёт...   
“Как чудесно! — с улыбкой думает он. — Какая красо…”

*

Краглина тошнит. Голова раскалывается, перед глазами плывёт.  
— Йонду, какого хрена? — ворчит он и пытается определить, в какой стороне верх, чтоб доползти до тазика.  
Стоящая перед ним фигура в длинном плаще слишком высока. Он прищуривается. На фигуре надета маска.  
— А? — в замешательстве спрашивает Питер.


End file.
